Daily Life with a Xenomorph: Extra
by ghostface4
Summary: Xeno's working with MON and living in the Kurusu household but life is still demanding when you're not off-limits to a bunch of beautiful and sex-starved girls. Partner story to Daily Life with a Xenomorph. Edited by DWAR.


Though I was largely content with my lot in life, there were times when I wished that I had chosen a much less stressful career after the only human member of my Hive took me in.

Most people would think that I'm crazy for wishing this, especially since I have more than 7 beautiful women who are always eager to put my many bedroom talents to good use, but while being in a polygamous relationship is the secret desire of almost every male, there are times when I wish that I had chosen to emulate the typical human pattern of having only one romantic partner.

Such like now.

While I loved Tio immensely, for only a fool could be completely immune to having a kind heated, caramel skinned Amazonian goddess as a romantic partner, the fact remained that her species made it considerably difficult to completely sate her sexual appetite, even for one such as myself.

Of course it started off like it usually did.

Tio would come home from work asking if I could help her massage her stiff muscles, and being the kind person that I am, I agreed to help her. So after removing all of her clothing, and ensuring that she was wearing a towel to cover both her P-cupped breasts as well as her large, but perfectly formed back side, I carefully ran my taloned fingers all across her soft skin in order to make her feel comfortable.

Naturally, my efforts to make her relax only seemed to excite her, for with every movement of my hands on her golden skin, she would let out a moan of pleasure that greatly resembled the sounds she made whenever we were more...maturely intimate.

And since the majority of our work is usually that of a black op nature, the usual method to unwind is to engage in an activity that allows you to temporarily forget the stress of the job. And since Tio is the primary muscle of the MON Squad, it's safe to say that she always wants to get some stress relief from her 'Cutie'.

And as if she had just read my mind, Tio turned onto her back, allowing me to see her now unexposed breasts as well as the pleading expression that none of the other girls could hope to match.

"Happy ending Cutie"?

Knowing that there was little point in resisting, not that I really wanted to mind you, I readily agreed to her request by stripping myself of my clothing so that my scared body was laid bare.

While making love to an ogress like Tio is an exhilarating experience, both because of her affectionate nature and because of her unique body type, it's actually pretty strenuous.

While I am immensely pleased that my own...equipment isn't considered to be too small for a girl like her, being much more gifted than Kimmy Boy's 'worm', the fact of the matter was that size was still somewhat of an issue, which meant that I had to ensure that I took charge in the bedroom to ensure that my pelvis got a break.

It was bad enough when she wrapped her legs around me in an effort to keep me in place, for it always left heaving bruising when she instinctively forced me to go deeper, and since I would regularly find myself suffocated by her jiggling bosom as she held me close, I had to use all my talents to bring her quickly.

Thank god I was born with a tail.

Of course, with the combination of my own organ relentlessly pounding into her warm depths, along with my clawed fingers playing with her soft yet incredibly heavy bosom, it never took long for Tio to reach her edge. And with her inner walls trapping me in a vice like grip, I too was brought to an extremely satisfying end.

But of course, not that it was surprising, Tio didn't believe in non-cuddling pillow talk, not that I minded since there was always something soothing about laying in the embrace of a big chested girl. But soon enough, that cuddling turned into light kissing, then the slight tingly sensation of having her large, but ever so gentle hands run across my back.

"Ready to go again Cutie"?

And even though it felt like I just gone 10 rounds with a pack of orcs, I someone managed to find the energy, not to mention the courage, to go again. Only this time, I would be the one on the bottom.

Like I said, it's not easy being me.


End file.
